How to save a life
by thegoodthebadandbreathe
Summary: AU. NH Nathan is a star but he’s life is a wreck. Haley is a downtoearth senior. Some things are just meant to be that way. R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first time posting here so please be nice. Tell me if you like it or if you don't and remember. __Feedback is like sex, I can always use some more._

**How to save a life.**

Summary: AU. NH Nathan is a star but he's life is a wreck. Haley is a down-to-earth senior. Some things are just meant to be that way.

Chapter 1: The floor can be a pretty dark place 

It was all coming back now. The chills down his spine, the people screaming out the locker room, his hands shaking, the knees going weak. Being the Lakers shooter wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but it all went away when he stepped into that court. He left everything there, the game was his life. He looked the red-haired staring back at him from the picture on his locker. Rachel. _Rachel. _Her name was as sweet as her skin, as dangerous as her. Everyone had told him to move on, to start over, but Rachel wasn't a person you could move on from after a one-night stand, she was so much more. He had been in love with her, at least he thought and he had used him, for fame.

'_And now your shooter and star Mr. Nathan Scott!' _ The speaker shouted.

Nathan ran into the court, a bunch of groupies started screaming and shouting, histerically waving their hands at him. He gave them the classic Scott smirk, he loved his fans, they were so supportive, so easy and so damn hot. He felt the dizzyness as he walked inside the court. He shaked it out of his head, the game was about to begin.

---

'Please, _Please_ Luke, don't make me' The little brunnette begged

'C'mon Hales, it's just a game and it's the finale, the last game of this season, don't be mean I want to watch it with my best friend' The blonde guy answered

'Okay, but I warned you I might fall asleep' she sitted on the dark leather couch

'You won't' he answered as he searched for the channel

'What on earth makes you think that?'

'You love me, and you want to spend time with me' he laughed

'Sure, keep dreaming Scott' she smiled back, Lucas was such a tease

'Okay here' he stopped 'It's starting Hales, there it's your secret crush'

'Don't be stupid asshat' she answered as she hitted him on the head

'Ow, okay no violence little woman, I know you love Nathan Scott, you love him' Lucas smiled

'He's an ass that thinks that he owns the world because he gets laid every night, I hate him with burning passion Eugene'

'Aw that was low James, but it doesn't convince me, you have a big crush on him' Lucas laughed

'You pissed me Scott, enough is enough' she said as she jumped to tickle him

'Oh Hales please don't' Lucas begged as he laughed

You totally deserved this Luke' She continued laughing.

---

They were winning, and it wasn't because of him. He felt dizzy and like he was going to pass out any minute. The court started to became blurry, and the girls screaming seemed to be so far away. He blinked, one of he's teamates was calling him. He blinked again, everything was turning so dark and distant. He closed his eyes this time. The lights, the noise everything was vanishing, he felt his knees going weak, and then his whole body hit the hard floor. He felt everything black, darkness and he passed out.

'Someone please' he's team mate screamed as he approched him.

For Nathan Scott it was all dark for now. Maybe he could've tried to open he's eyes. But it was not about that. It was that he didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews__. They made me happy really. I hope you guys like this chapter and about all the questions you would find out about them later. I can't tell you because I'll spoil the story. The only one I can answer is that Haley is a school senior. I promise there will be NH interaction in the next chapter. Please show me some love by feedback._

Chapter 2: Say goodbye to the world you though you lived in 

"Nate?"

He heard a distant voice getting closer and closer.

"Nate, wake up man."

He opened his eyes. At the begining it was really blurry, he couldn't see straight, until he saw his manager standing in front of him, and the blinding light coming from the table beside him. He looked around, he was in a hospital. He couldn't remember anything actually, but his head really hurted. And then it came. He had passed out in the middle of a game. That was why his head hurted really badly, he had hitted the court with it. He blinked, there was Chris Keller.

"Finally," the skinny guy said " I though you were never gonna wake up."

"Wow, have a lil' faith in me Chris." Nathan answered as he holded his head " What happened exactly?"

"You passed out, in the middle of the game. The doctor said something about stress. Anyway" he sighed and then added "You're out for this season."

"What..? He can't take me out! I'm the freakin' shooter Chris! What the hell did you answered?"

"I couldn't answer. The Doc told the Coach you needed rest so he's shipping you off somewhere… Umm, to a little town lost in nowhere."

"Give me the phone now"

"No way, the Doc said no stress at all, if you get all stressed you'll pass out again and we'll be here forever, just take the trip Nate, It's only 2 weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. You'll be realesed as soon as the Doc gets here, I guess." Chris said as he walked out the room "Oh, and we're going with Brooke"

"Brooke? Hadn't you broke-up with her? "

"No. I couldn't man, she gave me the eyes"

"The eyes?"

"The 'I'm gonna kick your skinny butt if you dump me ass' eyes. But check this out, maybe she finds a hot guy in that little town and dumps me. "

"God Chris you're so weird. Just walk away." Nathan answered as he laughed.

---

Haley was pretty messed up. She was all confused and the college stuff were getting her worst. It was not that she didn't want to go to college it was that it was hard to give up everything she knew, to choose something she had to do for the rest of her life. She looked at all the magazines spread over the cafe table biting her lip. It wasn't that that she was worried about really. She didn't want to get all messed up in her thoughts but she didn't have time to decide since Lucas interrupted her.

"Okay so Hales, how about Harvard?"

"No way Scott, I'm not Harvard material."

"Maybe you should try in, just to know, I mean I'm trying in Princeton."

"I don't know, Luke." The blondish girl answered "Oh here comes your father, hide me please."

"God Hales, Dan is not scary; please at least pretend to be nice." Lucas laughed

"He thinks I'm your girlfriend Luke, that's scary."

"Lucas, Haley." Dan said as he entered the cafe

"Dad."

"Mr. Scott." Haley answered as she watched him walk away "Luke how are things between your dad and Karen?"

"I think okay, why?"

"No reason." She said as she continued looking at the magazine

"Oh." a smirk appeared on his face "You got the look."

"What look?" she answered trying to seem distracted.

"The look you have when you want to tell me something but you can't." Lucas smiled "Hales, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, promise not to tell?" Lucas nodded "Today I may have accidently stumbled with some pictures… You know, were your mother keeps that 'Memory Lane' thingy, pictures of a blonde woman with a baby."

"Wait. First of all, what were you doing there?"

"Nothing, looking for some baby you pictures, something I wanted to make for your birthday, Karen told me I could look freely." She answered "Anyway, this woman…"

"Was probably a relative or something, don't get all worried Hales."

"If you say so.."

"I do say so." Lucas cut the conversation and turned his eyes to the magazine again.

---

It was weird. He never gave up on anything. He should've stayed and waited and pushed; until he got what he wanted to. And he wanted to get into the team again to finish the season, but for some reason he was really tired. Specially to fight with his coach, who was one determined man. He had agreed on taking a little vacation with his manager and his girlfriend.

"OMG, guys you're not gonna believe this!" Brooke yelled "This jet is so cool, it has a room and a bathroom and everything, I love it I wanna move in here!" she continued jumping around.

"You see? She's adorable." Chris smiled ironically

"Whatever, I'm going to listen to something, where are we going anyway?"

"Wait..." Chris said as he entered the pilot cabin "Hey Nate, the guy say it's named 'Tree Hill'."

"Tree Hill? As Tree Hill?" Nathan stumbled "I can't go there Chris, I have to get off of this plane!"

"No way dude, we're leaving now." Chris answered

"This is so not good for me." Nathan whispered under his breath

"Tree Hill here we come." Chris ignored what Nathan had said as he closed his eyes.

Definitely not the holiday he was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You guys are so great, the reviews make me so happy. I'm glad you like the story so far. Okay so the first NH interaction comes in this chapter. It took me so long because I'm not good writing first meetings title of this chapter makes reference to one of my favourites movies ever, Hope it doesn't dissapoint you. Keep up the amazing feedback._

Chapter 3: When Nathan Met Haley 

It was another boring Saturday in Tree Hill, nothing exciting going on, nothing to talk about, not even a little gossip. There was no one at the cafe and Haley seriously wanted to close. Karen and Dan had gone to New York for the weekend and Lucas was somewhere with some girl. He had never got over Peyton, she though, but obviously as stubborn as he was, he would never admit it. She walked towards the door to close the cafe, it was raining now and there was probablity that no one would show up. But then a soaked Lucas opened the door.

"Ass." Haley whispered as she backed away from the door.

"What? What did I do now?" he said trying to get off the wet clothing.

"Nothing just that, I was about to close and now you're here and I can't." She complained

"Gosh Hales, you're insane." He laughed "Anyway my date ended earlier, as soon as I told her my last name she started going ballistic about how she had met Nathan Scott during her summer break"

"Aw, poor girl. The guy must have promised her the world, slept with her and then left."

"That's exactly what she told me! How do you know?"

"Because those kind of guys never change. They just want one thing, it's call sex Luke." She said as she turned her back to the front door " And that guy Nathan Scott is just the worst, I mean you can see it in his little coocky eyes, he's so cocky." She continue speaking and didn't notice that the front door of the cafe had been opened letting in a brunette and two guys "He goes around with he's 'I'm super big star Nathan Scott, scoring my touchdowns.." she continued talking

"Hales..." Lucas tried to interrupted her when he noticed who had entered the cafe

"Don't interrupt me Lucas, okay? As I was saying he goes around playing he's whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns"... but..."

"I don't even play football anymore.." a voice behind her answered

"Excuse me..." Haley turned around, to find someone she was not expecting "Oh, God.."

"Nathan Scott, but you seem to know me already..Have we met?"

"No, ew, no way. You little perv." Haley sighed "This is so embarrasing." She turned to Lucas and hit him in the arm "Why didn't you tell me, jerk?"

"I tried to stop you." He said "And I think we agreed to stop violence, Hales."

"You're ending up in the hospital Eugene."

"Low Hales. I though we agreed not talking about that in public."

"Shut up. You were the one who wouldn't shut me."

"I'm sorry.." Brooke interrupted "But blonde hot guy and small little girl, we need help. We're in the middle of nowhere with no-one and totally lost, and I need a bath and a bed and a pool probably, anyway is there a hotel in this nowhere land?"

"Yes, there is. But don't bug me, Barbie." Haley answered

"Hales…" Lucas gasped, he hated when Haley was rude to people "Don't be rude."

"Okay. Sorry, jerk and crowd, I'm having a bad day and this is really embarrasing, so there's a hotel a few blocks from here, I'm gonna go mop the floors or something."

"What the maid, just called me Barbie?"

"I'm not the maid you..."

"OKAY STOP! NOW!" Chris finally yelled making everyone turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Brooke replied

"Just tell us where the hotel is, we're tired and wet and we want to sleep."

"Okay, I agree with the weird skinny guy. The hotel is two blocks from here, do you have a car? You'll be soaked if you go walking." Lucas answered

"Oh, can you give us a ride hot guy? My suitcases can't get soaked, I mean I wear Prada." Brooke answered

"Sure, just give me a minute." Lucas said as he stepped outside the cafe

"So you can wait outside. We're closed." Haley stated

"Your friend said he was going to give us a ride so we didn't get soaked if we wait outside we're going to get soaked anyway." Nathan replied, looking outside the window, there was something familiar about that guy.

"Okay." Haley tapped her foot in the wodden floor and then approached to the door and opened it up. "SCOTT! YOU BETTER HURRY!" she yelled at Lucas who was approching with his car.

"I'M COMING JAMES!" Lucas yelled back laughing.

Oh that was what he found familiar. That was his half-brother. His big brother. Lucas Scott.

---

Nathan lied in the hotel bed slowly. The ride had been extremly uncomfortable. Well at least for him It had been. I mean who would've though that from all the people he had to run into, his half-brother was one of the first ones. And there was that blondish little girl, she was definitly something. I mean she was hot and she had an attitude. And he loved girls he couldn't have, maybe she would be something that would help him forget about Rachel. He slowly closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep.

"Hey man. Brooke kicked me out; the girl has a mood…" He sighed and took a look around, then continued. "And there're no other rooms, so I'm staying here. You're okay with it, right?" Chris smiled innocently at his friend.

Nathan opened his eyes. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
